My Heart
by cultofpersonalityx
Summary: Natalie's uncle Shawn helps her get her dream job as a WWE Diva! But there is one guy in the way of making it happy. Does she really hate Randy?
1. Chapter 1

I packed all my stuff away and took one last look at myself in the mirror, I sighed, fixing my hair.  
I turned around and picked up my bags and walked out to my uncles car.  
"You ready to go?" He asked, sounding cheery..  
"I guess.." I sighed.  
"Whats wrong? I thought this was your dream, to be a Diva?" He suggested.  
"It is, but Ive only just turned 20.. and I'm afraid of any drama that might turn out while I'm here.." I gazed out the window, looking away from him. He huffed and reassured me,  
"Nat, there will be no drama. Not when I'm around!" He started the car, and I put my earphones in and pressed 'play' on my iPod and set it to shuffle.  
The first song that came on was 'My Heart' by Paramore. It was such a beautiful song, about someone telling the person they love that their heart only beats for them and noone else. Hayley Williams is such an inspirational woman, shes my music idol. As much as wrestling is my first love, I also couldn't live without my music. I play guitar, keyboard, sort of play the drums? And I sing. So, Hayley is amuch inspiration to me..  
The next song that played made me freeze, it was **his** theme song.. I hated him, but my uncle always told me "hes a nice guy off-screen Nattie! Give him a chance, you might like him" BLAH! Thats what that bullcrap is, he is and always will be an asshole! Of course I'm talking about Randy Orton, ugh, his name even makes me shiver..  
I suppose your wondering who my uncle is? It's Shawn Michaels, yep! The Heartbreak Kid, is my uncle!  
And probably the **best** ever at that! He was always there for me, no matter what. I treated him more like a dad than an uncle. I guess I never see my dad, hes an asshole. I hate him, so when I turned 17 I moved out and got a place of my own, of course Shawn and Rebecca would always come check up on me, even though I didn't really needed to checked up on all the time. I guess he's just caring. I smiled to myself.  
So, today my uncle Shawn is bringing me to the WWE to meet with Vince about signing my contract as an official RAW diva! I am so stoked about it, but afraid of drama.  
I talk to my best friend, Maryse, all the time over the phone, and shes always going on about "Drama,drama,drama!" I have been watching wrestling ever since I was three years old, and i **do **want to be a Diva, its my dream. I suppose I'll just need to loosen up, calm down a little..

We pulled up to the arena where RAW was being held in my hometown of Houston, Texas. I got out the car and walked around to stand beside Shawn, he looked at me  
"You ready, kiddo?" He asked  
I nodded, "More than I'll ever be" I smiled and Shawn smiled back at me.  
I walked into the arena and Shawn told the woman at reception who we were, incase she thought we were crazed fans.. but I guess she'd be kind of stupid not to recognise Shawn Michaels!  
We walked down the hall and Shawn directed us to Vince's office, he stopped infront of a door.  
"Well.. here we are. You want me to come in with you, Nat?" He asked, sweetly.  
"No, I'm good thanks Shawn. I'll see you later. I replied, smiling.  
He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Good luck in there sweetheart" He said before walking away to get Paul, also known as Triple H.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door that read "Mr McMahon" in massive writing at the top. I knocked twice and heard him shout "Come in!" I nervously opened the door,  
"Um, Hi Mr McMahon. I'm Natalie Michaels.." I said,  
"Ah! Natalie, please take a seat." He said, cheery. I sat down across his desk from him.  
"So, Shawn tells me you would love to be a diva here on RAW?" He questioned.  
I nodded, "Yes. Its a dream" I replied with a sweet smile.  
"And what makes you think you have what it takes?" He asked,  
"Um, well Ive been going to wrestling school for seven years now, so since I was thirteen."  
"And what age are you now?"  
"I'm twenty now, sir" I was calming down abit. It wasn't as horrific as I pictured it..  
"Ah! Well, Shawn told me you have been watching the WWE most of your life, you go to wrestling school, you seem in pretty good shape, and I'm sure you'll be a gift for the guys eyes" He laughed.  
I couldn't help giggle, "Uh, thanks?" He took out a piece of paper and a pen,  
"Just sign here, and you will be with us for five years. How do you like it?" He grinned  
"A five year contract! woah! I can't thank you enough Mr McMahon!" I said, signing the contract.  
"Please, call me Vince... Okay! I believe we're all signed up! Welcome aboard, Natalie!" He said, standing up and shaking my hand, "You may now go."  
I stood up and headed for the door, "Thank you so much Vince. I won't let you down!" I smiled, before leaving and closing the door behind me. I ran straight down the hall looking for Shawn  
"Uncle Shawn! Shawn?" I yelled, searching for him.  
"Natalie!" I heard a familar voice behind me, I turned around and screamed,  
"TED!" I shouted, running up to him and jumping in his arms to a hug.  
"Woah! You almost knocked me flying there, Nat!" He chuckled  
"Sorry.." I giggled  
"So, what brings you here? Did Shawn bring you on tour again?" He said, smiling.  
"Nope.." I smirked, he looked confused.  
"Then why are you here?.." He asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Vince just gave me a five year contract! I'm now a diva here on RAW!" I screamed  
"Oh my god! Are you serious, Nat?"  
"I wouldn't kid about this, Ted!"  
"Ahh! This is just fucking awesome!" He smiled, hugging me.  
"I know, right? I'm so excited!" I shouted.

Since I used to travel with Shawn alot, I know pretty much everyone here, and I'm really great friends with them all! Ted DiBiase JR is one of my best friends.

"Ted! Your match is up next, man!" I heard **his **voice shout.  
I glared at him.  
"Well, look who it is, Natalie Michaels" he smirked at me.  
"Ew." Was all I said.  
"Uh yeah. Sorry to break the little hate fest you guys got going on, but I have a match. Randy, your supposed to be at ringside.. Cody too!" Ted interrupted.  
"I gotta go anyway. Haven't told Shawn about my contract yet! See you" I said.  
"Wait! Your'e a diva now?" Randy asked.  
"Yeaah. But Ima be staying away from you! See you later, Ted" I said before walking away.  
I finally found my uncle Shawn and told him the good news.  
"I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" He said, hugging me.  
"Me too! You can be in DX anytime." Hunter stated. I giggled and hugged him too.  
"I'm so excited! I can't believe my dreams are finally coming true!" I smiled.

...


	2. Chapter 2

It was already next Monday. RAW was in Massachusetts this week, yes home of WWE Champion, John Cena. I'm pretty good friends with him. I wouldn't say we were best friends, but we talk now and again if we bump into eachother.

I checked the time, it was only 6am, but I decided to get up, shower and get dressed before heading to the arena. I didnt want to risk being late on my first official day as a diva!

I got dressed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and my converse.  
I dried my hair and straightened it, leaving a few waves here and there.  
I checked the time again,  
"Ugh, only 9am! I don't have to be there until 11!" I moaned to myself.  
I sat around for the next hour, which seemed like so much longer! Checking the time again.. 10pm.  
Urgh! I'll just go early. Surely he will be pleased I'm being so committed to my job!

Well, really I'm only going because I'm so bored sitting around doing nothing!  
When I got to the arena I saw Ted about to go into his locker room.  
"Ted!" I yelled, running over to him.  
"Hey Nat! Your here early!" He laughed.  
"Yeah.. I ended up waking up real early and got bored sitting around"  
"Ah! Well, I'm going in to get changed. I'll get you in the cafeteria later or something?" He suggested.  
"Okay, sure! See you later" I smiled before walking off to the divas locker room.

I left my bag in there and decided to go for a wander round the arena.

"Hey Nat!" I turned around and saw one of my best friends, Rachel.  
"Hey Rach. Whats up?"  
"Nothing much. Have you seen Cody anywhere?" She asked, looking around.  
"Noo.. why?" I asked.  
"Oh..no reason"  
"You like him, don't you?" I smiled.  
"Uhh.. noo" She hesitated.  
"Yes you do! I won't tell anyone, Rach"

"Okay. I do like Cody! But that wasn't why I was looking for him"  
"Then why were you looking for him?" I asked.  
"Vince just told me we have an inter gender tag match against R-Truth and Eve!"  
"Oooh! Good luck. Not that you will need it, you guys are gonna kick ass!" I told her.  
"Thanks Nat! But I gotta go find Cody now. See you later. Oh! Good luck in your debut match tonight against Alicia, by the way!" Rachel told me before running off to find Cody.  
I giggled to myself. I love this job! Everyone is so awesome.  
I was about to turn around and go meet Ted, until I heard a voice, "Hey Natalie" Not **everyone** is awesome.  
"What do you want?" I hissed.  
"Just walking around. Looking for Ted, you seen him?" He asked.  
"I saw him earlier. I'm actually going to meet him just now."  
"Okay. I'll come with" He smirked.  
"Uh, no you won't!" I protested.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.  
"Ugh. I don't have time for this! Move!" I tried pushing him out the way, and failed so bad.  
"Having trouble?" He smirked, again.  
"See! That, that right there is why I hate you!" I yelled.  
"What?" He seemed confused.  
"Your so fucking full of yourself! Everything is always about you! And you don't give a shit about anyone else!" I shouted before pushing past him and heading off to the cafeteria to meet Ted.  
I saw him sitting at a table with Cody.  
"Hey guys!" I said sitting down.  
"Hey Nat! Haven't seen you in a while" Cody said.  
"I know! Oh by the way, Rach was looking for you! Did you get her?" I asked.  
"Yeah I did!" He said with a smile.  
"Dude! Ask her out already!" Ted shouted.  
"You like Rach?" I asked.

"Well..yeah" He said.  
"Aww! Ted's right, ask her out!"  
"But what if she says no?" He hesitated.  
"Trust me Codes! She wont.." I smiled.  
He looked at me funny, "Okay? I'll catch you guys later!" He said before getting up and walking away.  
"So, hows things between you and Randy?" Ted asked.  
"What do you mean 'me and Randy?' I hate him." Eugh. How could he even put us in the same sentence?  
"Aw come on, Nat! You talk crap" He laughed.  
"Uh, no I don't, thanks! I really don't like him.." he still laughed, "SERIOUSLY!"  
"Okay, whatever you want. I gotta go get ready for my match tonight! See you later!" He began walking away, "BUT YOU SO LOVE HIM!" He yelled before running.  
"You better run, DiBiase!" I mumbled to myself.  
UGH. I don't love Orton! I don't even like him. Why is it so hard believe that I'm not like any other diva, who is all over him! Why can't I be different? I mean, surely my opinion on him is right! He is full of himself and doesn't give a shit about anyone else. I mean, surely thats not just **my **opinion?  
No! I can't change my opinion of him now! I can't just all of a sudden like him!  
Time flew by and soon enough it was time for me to get ready for my match.  
I got changed into my ring gear which was just black shorts and a white tank top with black boots.  
Nothing to slutty. Like some of the girls who are here. *cough* Kelly Kelly *cough cough*  
"Are you ready, Natalie? Your match is in 4 minutes!" One of the tech guys yelled through the locker room door. "Yep! Be out in a sec!" I shouted back.  
I ran out to the curtain and told them to play my music, which was **Emergency by Paramore.**

I went out and the crowd went wild when they heard "Michaels".  
I made my way down to the ring, and waited for Alicia. She wouldn't be too easy to beat.  
I was right. It took me about 2 minutes to beat her.  
I couldn't believe it, I just won my debut match!  
I headed backstage and went to the divas locker room to shower up and get dressed. I got changed into black skinny jeans and a paramore tee with my white converse.  
"Congratulations on the debut match win!" Rachel shouted.  
"Aw, thank you!" I noticed she had the biggest smile ever on her face. I knew why but I asked anyway.  
"Whats up with you? You look...happy" I giggled.  
"Cody asked me out!" She told me.  
"Aww! Thats sweet" I giggled.  
We ended up talking for ages and before we knew it, it was the end of the show and we were heading back to the hotel.  
What a first day!


	3. Chapter 3

It was already 1pm and I am still sitting around doing nothing! You might think thats a plus side. Not for me! I hate not doing anything when its nice outside.  
So, I decided to get dressed into grey shorts, a yellow tank top and my nikes and go for a long walk. I press 'play' on my ipod and head off.  
About twenty minutes later I feel my mobile vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and I have a text from Rachel.  
From: Rach.  
Hey! Vince said he wants to see you in his office about a new storyline? :S  
To: Rach.  
Ok. Tell him i'll be right there!

So I ran back home and quickly changed into jeans and a tee and headed for the arena!  
I eventually got there and went to Vinces office. I knocked the door and heard  
"Come in!"  
When I walked in I almost saw what was coming. **NO!NO!NO!  
**"Uh, not to be _rude_ or anything. But whats _he _doing here!" I asked, pointing to Randy who was lounged back on the black leather couch smirking at me. I just made a face at him.  
"Well.. that is why I asked you here. Please take a seat" He gestured for me to sit down.  
"Well, we are in need of a new, creative storyline! Soo.. I was thinking, Orton, Rhodes and DiBiase form a team named 'Legacy'.."  
I cut him off, "Why those three? Bit of an odd choice.."  
"They are all third generation superstars!" He stated.  
"Okay? So, why am I here?" I asked, confused.  
"Well.. they are going to want a diva in the group, and since you are the only one, apart from Natalya, who is really related to a massive superstar, I want it to be you!" He smiled.  
"Ugh. Ok"  
"AND!"  
Theres more? Oh god..  
"You will have an on-screen relationship with Randy!"  
"WHAT! NONONO!" I screamed.  
"It's already been made, Natalie. You must do it" He told me.  
I growled and looked at Randy, sitting there with his smug smirk.  
"Hey there!" He said.  
"GET LOST" I yelled before storming out.  
"Heard about the storyline, huh?" Ted said, appearing from no where.  
"YES! URGH. I can't believe I have to on-screen date him!"  
"Dude, you know you love it!" He grinned.  
I hit his arm, "Next time you say I like him, I'm going to kick your ass, DiBiase!"  
"You like him.. you really _really _like him!" He teased.  
I let out a giggle at how stupid he was acting.  
"I do not!" I protested. "Why does everyone think that?" I sighed sitting next to him.  
"Uh, you make it SO obvious!" He laughed.  
"What! How exactly?"  
"You totally pretend to hate him, dude!"  
"No.. I _DO_ hate him"  
"Nat? I'm a WWE Superstar. I think I know the difference between real hate and fake hate. Trust me, I have to do it all the time!" He told me. "Anyway, I gotta shoot! See you later" He said before getting up and leaving.  
I still sat there.  
Did I really fake hate Randy? Do I actually like him? Should I give him a chance?  
UGH. Stupid questions. Why can't I have the answers to them?  
I decided to go back to my hotel room. I needed to think over this whole on-screen dating thing with Randy..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: When the writing is in **BOLD**, that means its the storyline.  
& I know RAW is never aired in Glasgow, but it is in my story ;]

I was awake alot earlier than usual! I'm talking, 5am. I wasn't too happy about it, but we all had to be at the airport for 7:30am to get our flight to the UK.  
Yep! RAW and SmackDown! are going on the second UK tour of the year. I gotta admit, I'm really excited about it. Mainly because this is my first time travelling overseas with the WWE! Anytime I came to visit with Shawn I always had to go back home before the big UK tour. It sucked. I always wanted to go! Well, now I am, and not just visiting my uncle!  
I rolled out of bed and went for a shower. I dried my hair and straightened before getting dressed. I searched my suitcase for any clothes and just took the first things at the top which were light blue skinny jeans, a white Paramore tee and black converse.  
-7:20am-  
"Shit! I'm going to be late!" I mumbled to myself as I made sure I had all my stuff before leaving the hotel. I heard my phone ring,  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Where are you!" I heard Rachel's voice yell at me,  
"I'm on my way there!"  
"Vince is going to go mad if your not here in like, ten minutes!" She told me.  
"Yes, I know! I'll be there soon."  
"Kay! See you soon"  
"Bye Rach" I said before hanging up.  
10 minutes later I got to the airport just in time.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said as I walked up to Rachel, Cody and Ted.  
"Hey! It's alright. Man, I love going to the UK but I HATE the long flights.." Ted said.  
"I know. They get so boring.." Cody continued.  
Before we knew it we were on the flight. It was only 2 hours into the journey and I was already bored as hell! Ted was asleep. Rachel was listening to her iPod & Cody was taking to Randy. Eugh..  
"Ugggh! I'm bored already!" I whined.  
"Come over here with us then if your so bored!" Cody laughed. I looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look on my face. "Whats with the look?" He asked.  
"Oh, you know.." Was all I said.  
"She hates me." I heard Randy say.  
"Thats what she wants you to think. She really loves you!" Cody said.  
I turned around and smacked his arm, "OW! What was that for?" He stupidly asked.  
"I do NOT love nor do I LIKE him!" I said pointing to Randy.  
"OOh. Okay!" Cody said sarcastically. I just made a face at him and turned around to listen to my iPod, hoping that time would quickly fly by.  
"..Ignorance is your new best friend!" I sang quietly to myself whilst listening to Paramore.  
A few hours later I felt someone nudge my arm, I took my earphones out,  
"What?" I asked Cody.  
"We're about to land!" He shouted.  
"THANK GOD!" I yelled.  
When we got off the plane we all went to the hotel we were staying at and started to get ready for RAW in Glasgow, Scotland.

So, I'm pretty excited about RAW tonight. Legacy ask me to be the new girl in the group tonight! Luckily, Randy and I don't have to on-screen date for a few weeks yet. Thank God.  
I spoke to Mickie for a while, whilst I was getting ready for my promo with Cody and Ted.  
"Soo.. On-Screen dating with Randy in a few weeks?" Mickie smiled.  
"Don't remind me.." I told her.  
"What? Don't you like the storyline?" She asked, sounding shocked,  
"No way! I hate it. I don't like Randy"  
"WHAT!" She shouted, "Are you crazy, Nat!"  
"Noo.. but I think you might be! Whats with the shouting?"  
"You _don't _like Randy? As in Randy ORTON?" She asked.  
"No. I don't, why?"  
"Nat, do you know how many girls here would love to on-screen date him? Your'e the luckiest girl here right now, to them! Why don't you like him?" She asked.  
"Thats why I don't like him."  
"Huh? I'm confused.." She said, tilting her head to the right a bit.  
"I don't want to be known as one of the girls who is only here to get to Randy, or John or any other hot guy here! I'm here to wrestle, and wrestle only! I'm not like any of the other girls.. Plus, Randy just seems like a total jerk to me." I told her, sitting down.  
"Oh, I see. But have you given him a chance?" She asked, sitting next to me.  
"Well, not really.."  
"You should. He really is a nice guy when you get to know him, Nat"  
"I don't know, Mick" I hesitated.  
"Do whatever you want, but trust me, once you get to know him, you'll love him" She smiled.  
"Fine" I gave in to her. "I suppose I can give him a chance.. as a _friend_!" I pointed out.  
She giggled, "Of course you are"  
"Natalie, your promo with Legacy is in four minutes." One of the tech guys told me,  
"Be right there!" I said before leaving Mickie to go meet Ted, Cody and.. Randy.  
"Hey Naaaat!" Ted smiled.  
"Hi guys." I smiled back.  
"Excited about your big introduction to Legacy?" Cody asked.  
I giggled, "Hell yeah!"  
"Ten seconds, guys!" The tech guy told us..

**I sat in the divas locker room getting ready for a match, when I heard a knock at the door. I answered,  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Yes, you can actually.." Randy answered.  
"Okay? How?"  
"Well, as you know Legacy is made up of 3rd Generation Superstars"  
"Yes?"  
"Last week I'm sure you saw us out in the ring telling all the divas how we were in search of a girl in the Legacy group. Almost every diva came to us, but not the one we were looking for."  
"Me?" I asked, shocked "You want me, in Legacy?"  
"Yes we do. Your the only diva, apart from Natalya, who is related to a top Superstar here in the WWE. But as well as that, you are also a great in ring competitor and we think you would be good in Legcay. So, what do you say?" He asked, smirking at me.  
"How could I say no?" I smiled.  
"Great! Well, good luck in your match.." He said before walking off with Ted + Cody.**

"CUT! That was great guys!" The tech guy told us.  
I took a drink of my water before leaving the locker room to go to my match. As I was walking down the hall I heard someone yell my name, I turned around.  
"Hey! Whats up? I got my match.." I asked,  
"You mean we got our match!" She smiled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kelly was being all wimpy and didn't want to fight you on here own so she has Eve as her partner and I'm yours now!"  
"Really? Cool! We're gonna kick ass!" I giggled.  
I was right. Rachel and me kicked Kelly & Eve's asses! It was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight we are in London, England for RAW.  
Mickie has been going on and on about how I should give Randy a chance, and how he is a nice guy. Honestly, one half of me wanted to give him a chance, but the other was telling me he wasn't worth it and I shouldn't give him any chances.  
I sighed, not knowing what to do.  
"Whats up?" Rachel asked, out of no where.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing" I lied.  
"Okay, its about this giving Randy a chance isn't it?" She asked, I looked at her  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I can tell!"  
"Okay, well, what should I do? Give him a chance? Or not?"  
"I say you should give him a chance! He really is a nice guy.." She smiled.  
"Okay. I'll go talk to him!" I said getting up and walking to the Legacy locker room. Yeah, I might be a part of Legacy now, but I am not getting dressed in the same place as them!  
I knocked on the door and Ted answered, "Hey Nat! Whats up?" He asked.  
"Uh, I'm actually here to talk to Randy" I smiled.  
A grin grew on his face, "I knew you liked him!.. Randy, for you" He said walking away.  
He came to the door, "Nat? You can't be here to see me?" He asked, shocked.  
"Haha. Well, everyone has been telling me to give you a chance because your a nice guy and I got the wrong impression, so I decided that I would.."  
He smirked, "Really?"  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Alright. I'll get you after the show"  
"Okay. See you later. Bye Ted, Cody!" I yelled before walking away.

"So! Did you talk to him!" Rachel asked me as soon as she saw me.  
"Yeah, he said to get him after the show" I told him.  
"Aww! Well, I have my match now, so I will call you later! Bye Nat!" She said going off to get ready for her match.

**{After the show}**  
I waited at the entrance of the arena for Randy.  
Okay, I'll admit, I'm pretty nervous about this. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. I don't really know why, cause I have hated this guy up until now.  
"Hey!" He shouted, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up, "Hi"  
_Wow, he is so gorgeous_  
What? No he's not.. you don't like him.  
_But, he's gorgeous  
_No he isn't!  
"Natalie? Nat? Hello?" Randy snapped me out of my creepy thought conversation with myself.  
"Yeah?" I snapped out of it.  
He laughed. "What do you want to do?"  
"Uh, I don't know.."  
We ended up just going back to my hotel room and getting to know eachother. He is a pretty funny guy. He is also really sweet too. I guess I did get the wrong impression of him.  
"So, you and Rach are real good friends, huh?" He asked.  
"Yeah. She's awesome! She's always there for me and I'm always here for her too!" I smiled.  
"I gotta thank Rach.." He said.  
"Why? What'd she do?"  
"She was the one who convinced you to come talk to me, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Well, thats why." He told me.  
"Why do you want to thank her for that?"  
"Ive been trying to talk to you for AGES! Even when you were just visting with Shawn! But you somehow hated me, even though I didn't do anything wrong.. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" He asked. I giggled,  
"No, I just got the wrong impression of you.."  
"How?"  
"I dunno, you just seemed like a bit of a.. jerk?"  
"Yeah, my on-screen character is. I don't think I am.." He said.  
"Well, after tonight I think my opinion of you has changed"  
"Bad or good way?" He asked.  
"Obviously a good way" I giggled.  
Before I could say anything else, he kissed me.. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I ended up kissing him back..

**{3:30am}**  
I heard my phone ringing,  
"Hello?" I answered, half-sleeping.  
"Hey! So, how did your night with Randy go?" Rachel asked.  
"Rach?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's three in the morning.." I whined.  
"I know that! So, the date with Randy!"  
"It wasn't a date.."  
"Well.. night..thing.. whatever! How did it go?"  
"It was alright" I said sitting up in my bed, "We talked for a while and.." I stopped.  
"AND?"  
"Uh, nothing.." I said, wishing I just stopped at 'we talked.'  
"And what? Tell me, Nat!"  
"Fine. We kissed" I said with an embarrassed tone to my voice.  
"Wow! Seriously?" She said, pretty shocked.  
"Yeah, I totally wasn't expecting it.."  
"I knew you liked him!" She laughed.  
"I _didn't _like him. Until now."  
"What kind of _like _are you talking about? Friend like? Or _like_ like?" She asked.  
I sighed, "I don't know.."  
I heard her gasp, "Oh my god! You and Randy!" She yelled.  
"Rach, there is no _me and Randy_! And there probably never will be.." I said,  
"Hmm, I don't know. I think I can see it happening.."  
I giggled. " I'll see you tomorrow, Rach. Night"  
"Night" She said before hanging up.  
I never really thought about that until Rachel just asked me. Do I like him as just a friend? Surely..  
URGH. Why can't I make a straight decision? Why does it always have to be 'I don't know?'  
I must have the most simple mind ever..


	6. Chapter 6

Third UK date of the tour! Yay.  
The past week has been pretty weird for me. Randy and I keep talking and hanging out all the time, and I'm not so annoyed about the on-screen dating with Randy so much anymore. I mean, he is a really nice guy. And he is totally gorgeous. YES, I have just realised this. Rachel has already smacked me on the head for _just _realising how gorgeous he is. Apparently I'm blind? Haha. Thanks Rach!  
I suppose I had no choice whether to be happy about this with Randy or not, because it kinda starts tonight. We'll see how things go I guess.

I decided to go see Ted and Cody since I haven't spoken to them all week. Of course when I told them why, I got "TOLD YOU SO!" "WE KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" from them. Typical them.  
"I didn't like him! Just because I do now-" I was cut off,  
"Ugh, dude ask him out already" Cody laughed.  
"Shut up! I am not asking Randy out!" I shouted.  
"But you want to!"  
"DO NOT!" I yelled.  
Kay, I'm so lying. Well, not really, cause I don't want to ask Randy out. I'm not good at that sort of thing! I want him to ask me out.. I guess I do _like _him. God, Rachel knows me better than I know myself!  
"Nat, just ask him!" Ted told me, putting his million dollar belt over his shoulder.  
"I don't want to!" I whined.  
"Why? It's not like he doesn't like you! I mean, he talks about you ALL THE TIME! Natalie this, Natalie tha-" Cody was cut off by Ted hitting his arm,  
"You weren't supposed to tell her that he liked her!" Ted shouted.  
"Oh. Oops?"  
"Randy likes me!" I shouted. Trying not to show too much excitement.  
"No..well, yes.. but no, yes. I don't know!" Cody huffed.  
I giggled at him, "Just tell me. Does he like me?" I asked,  
"YES!" He shouted. Ted hit his arm again, "She told me to tell her!" He yelled.  
"I'll see you guys later!" I said before quickly running to the divas locker room to find Rach.  
I saw her getting ready for our tag team match. Yes, we are in yet again another tag match with Kelly and Tiffany. You would think she would learn from the first match..  
"Hey Rach!" I said sitting next to her.  
"Hey Nat, ready to kic-"  
"RANDY LIKES ME!" I yelled, cutting her off.  
"Woah! Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Cody and Ted just told me.. well, Cody did" I giggled.  
"Thats awesome! So when are you guys going to date?"  
"What? I'm not asking him out.."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause..."  
"Thats not a reason! Just ask him out already. Jeez!" She said standing up. "Come on, we got asses to kick. But your asking him out when we get back, kay?" She said.  
I giggled, "Alright, fine."  
Yet again, we so kicked ass! Maybe Kelly won't challenge us again, well you would think after getting beat twice she would learn her lesson?  
After our match we went backstage and I saw Randy talking to Mike (The Miz). I was hoping Rach wouldn't see him, but she did.  
"Why are you still here? Randy's over there!" She pointed to him.  
I sighed and walked over to him,  
"Hey.." I smiled.  
"Hey! I'll talk to you later, Mike!" He told him, before he walked off, "Whats up?" He asked.  
"Uh, nothing"  
"Nothing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No.. it's something"  
Man, why does everything sound better in your head? Then when you say it, you sound like a total retard? Ugh, mine does that _alot._  
"Okay. So whats up?"  
"Uh, well.. I was talking to Ted and Cody earlier and-"  
"Is this about Cody telling you that I liked you?" He asked.  
"Yeah.."  
"Ted told me." He laughed, "I do like you, by the way.."  
"Really?" I smiled.  
"Yeah, but you hated me so.."  
"But, but I don't anymore!" I stuttered, he laughed,  
"I know.." he smiled, "So?"  
"So, what?" I asked.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Yeah. Course I will, Randy" I smiled and he hugged me.  
**Thanks Rach! xx.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's almost three weeks since Randy and me started going out. It's been good! We have also been on-screen dating for the last two weeks. Rachel also beat Eve for the Womans Championship! How Eve ever got that belt, I shall never know! She has to defend it tonight against Gail Kim. Finally, we start getting some competition around here! We have the most respect for Gail, so its not really a hate thing between her and Rach tonight. Kelly and Eve? Don't like them much. They think everyone loves them, eugh. Kelly has tried to pull moves on Randy a few times, she can think again if she thinks shes getting anywhere near him when me and Rach are around! Eve's been trying to get to Cody aswell, but he told her to get lost. The look on her face made me laugh so much, ahh I do love my best friends!  
I'm really excited because it's my birthday in five days! I have no idea what I'm doing for it yet, Rach told me not to make plans. Hmm?  
Anyway. RAW is in Ireland tonight! I love it here. But it's the last night of the UK tour, which kinda sucks!  
I have a inter-gender tag match with Randy tonight against Nikki Bella and John Morrison. Shouldn't be to hard. I mean, John is awesome in the ring, but Randy's better! Sorry, John.

I was in my hotel room, lying on my bed watching 'The Final Riot!' dvd. I watch it all the time! I love the band, Paramore. When it finished I quickly got dressed into grey skinny jeans, a black tank top and my red high top converse. I put all my wrestling gear in my bag and headed to the arena.  
I went into the divas locker room and got changed into my ring attire, which was just black shorts, a white tank top and black nikes, then decided to go a wander around the arena and see if I could find Rach, Ted, Cody or Randy anywhere.  
"Hey" I heard Randy say from behind me, I jumped because he gave me a fright.  
"Hey, you seen Rach anywhere? I wanna wish her luck in her match tonight!" I smiled.  
"Nope, last time I saw her she was with Cody"  
I giggled, "Oh well. She's probably with him now"  
"Probably" He said before kissing me.  
We pulled away when we heard someone clearing their throat behind me, I turned around,  
"What do you want?" I asked, sourly.  
"To warn you" Nikki replied.  
I laughed, "About what?"  
"How me and John are going to beat you guys tonight!" She attempted to sound 'scary'  
"Really?" I laughed.  
"Yes. You better believe it!"  
"This is the funniest thing I have heard all day. Good luck. Your'e gonna need it tonight" I grinned before walking away with Randy.  
"Well, I'm gonna go find Rachel before her match. I'll see you later" I told him  
"Okay, tell Rach I said good luck. See you later" He said, kissing me before I walked off.  
I found Rachel and wished her luck before her match.  
I watched it from backstage. It was such an awesome match. I honestly didn't know who was going to win. Rachel won though, by hitting an awesome moonsault! Her and Gail shook hands after the match and Gail raised her hand. When they got backstage I congratulated Rachel on her win.  
"That was some match guys!" I told them,  
"Thanks! You were awesome out there, Gail" Rachel told her.  
"You too. I'll see you guys later" She said before walking off.  
"Hey, good luck in your match with Randy" Rachel said,  
"Thanks. Nikki came to 'warn' me earlier" I laughed,  
"For what? That she was going to bore you with her shitty wrestling skills?" She asked,  
I laughed, "No, sadly. She came to warn me that her and John are going to beat me and Randy"  
Rachel laughed, "Oh, shes too funny. What a dumb whore"  
I laughed, "Couldn't have said it any better myself!"  
"Well, I'm gonna go shower and stuff. Good luck with your match! See you later" Rachel said before walking off to the divas locker room.

It was eventually time for my match and I waited at the curtain for Randy.  
"Hey! Ready to go kick ass?" He asked, coming up behind me.  
"Hell yeah! But wait, didn't she warn us?" I asked, pretending to be scared.  
"Oh no!" He said sarcastically,  
"Yeah, your not so good at the sarcastic thing. We'll work on it" I giggled.  
"Gee, thanks!" He laughed.  
We heard Randy's theme play and we walked down the ramp. We kinda got a mixed reaction from the crowd, I was just expecting all boo's to be honest! When Nikki and John came out, of course the place went abit mental. But we're gonna show them whos better!  
Randy and John started the match. Randy was winning, until John decided he had enough and tagged in Nikkie, obviously making Randy tag me. I went in the ring and walked up to her. She slapped my face and I immediately retaliated by RKO'ing her from out of no where. I went for the cover.  
"1..2..3!" I stood up and Randy hugged me, the ref raised our hands.  
"So much for the warning!" I shouted in Nikki's face.

**{Saturday}  
**YAY. It's my birthday, but I have nothing to do. Urgh.  
I jumped when I heard my phone ringing,

"Hello?" I answered,  
"Hey Nat! Whatcha doin?" Rachel asked,  
"Um, nothing. Why?"  
"Well, its your birthday. So I thought we would go out or something!" She suggested.  
"Yeah! Sounds good!" I said.  
"Okay. I'll see you later, bye!" She said, before hanging up.  
I got dressed and went over to Rachels.  
"So, what are we going to do?" I asked,  
"We, are going shopping." She smiled.  
"Ok. Why?" I'm not the _biggest_ fan of going shopping.  
"To get you an outfit!"  
"For..?"  
"Your party tonight!" She told me.  
"Party? I'm having a party?" I was confused.  
"Oh! Thats what I was supposed to tell you. Oops! But, yeah!" She said.  
I giggled, "This is awesome! And you were probably too busy with Cody to remember to tell me, Rach!"  
"So what if I was?" She laughed.  
So we went shopping and I got an outfit for my party tonight. I'm not the really fancy type, so I just got light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with this really cool design on it.  
Rachel pretty much got the same, apart from she had black jeans and a white t-shirt.  
I don't really own fancy shoes, so I just put my black converse on.  
It's only a birthday party.  
"Nat, you ready?" Rachel shouted through the bathroom door. I walked out,  
"Yep!" I smiled.  
"Great! Now, lets go!" She said, dragging me out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Nat!" Ted and Cody said hugging me.  
"Thanks guys!" I smiled.  
"This party is awesome!" Cody said.  
"I know right! And it was all my idea!" Rachel said.  
I laughed, "Thanks Rach"  
"Hey! It was our idea too!" Cody huffed.  
"Yes, but I _thought_ of it first" Rachel argued.  
"How do know I didn't?" He said.  
"Codes, don't make me jab you with this plastic fork!" She told him.  
I laughed, "Ooh, I think you should run, Cody!"  
"Me too!" He said running away, Rachel running after and Ted following. I laughed as I watched them.  
I felt someones arms around my waist, and felt someones head rest on my shoulder,  
"Happy Birthday babe" I heard Randy say.  
I turned around and smiled, "Thank you"  
"So whats up with those guys?" He asked, pointing to Rach, Cody and Ted.  
I laughed, "Rachel's going to stab Cody with a plastic fork!"  
He laughed, "They are crazy."  
I nodded, "Yes they are!"  
"I'm gonna go see everyone else. I'll see you later" I told Randy giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
I went over to talk to John Cena, I haven't spoken to him in so long!  
"Hey John!" I smiled.  
"Heey Birthday Girl!" He said hugging me "Enjoying your party?" He asked,  
"Yeah! It's awesome. Thanks for coming"  
"No problem, Nat!"  
I spoke to John for a while then decided to look for Randy again.  
"Mick, have you seen Randy?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I saw him go upstair about twenty minutes ago!" She told me,  
"Okay, thanks Mickie"  
I went upstairs and looked in every room. Still couldn't find him.  
_You haven't looked in your own room, stupid!_  
I opened my room door, and walked in.  
"Oh my.." I ran downstairs.  
"Nat! Oh god, whats wrong?" Ted asked, hugging me.  
"Wh-Wheres Rach?" I asked.  
"Over there" He pointed to her.  
I ran over to her,  
"I HATE HIM!" I cried. She turned around and hugged me  
"You hate who? Whats the matter?" She asked.  
"I was looking for Randy, and I found him.." I started crying again.  
"You found him what?" Rachel asked.  
"W-With K-K-Kelly" I stuttered.  
"WHAT?" She yelled. "What were they doing?"  
"K-Kissing.. and he.."  
"He what?" She asked, hugging me again.  
"He didn't have a shirt on.. an-and neither did sh-she!" I cried.  
"WHAT? He was kissing that fucking whore?" I could hear the anger in her voice.  
"Hey baby" Randy said walking up to me and trying to hug me,  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted.  
"What? Whats wrong?" He asked,  
I couldn't talk, I just started crying.  
"Kelly Kelly bring any thoughts to mind?" Rachel asked, hugging me.  
"Oh.. Nat, I'm so sorry!" He said.  
"I don't want your apologies! I knew I shouldn't have given you a chance in the first place! All you've done is break my heart! URGH. SCREW YOU!" I yelled, running off.  
The rest of the night I lay in my room crying.  
Rachel was here for me. She was only person I wanted to see right now..  
I couldn't look at another guy.  
Terrible Birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

"Vince, come on! We broke up, I _don't _want to on-screen date him anymore!" I told him.  
"Okay. I will think about it, come back and see me at the end of your promo with Rachel"  
"Okay."

I walked out of his office and to the divas locker room,  
"How did it go? Is he cutting the storyline?" Rachel asked,  
"He is going to think about it. I need to go see him after our promo with The Bellas" I told her.  
"Okay. Ugh, I still can't believe we have to 'feud' with them" Rachel said.  
"I know. They suck!"  
"Guys, your promo is in 2 minutes!" One of the tech guys told us.  
We got up and walked out the lockeroom.

**Me and Rachel were talking in the hall,  
"Well, if it isn't Natalie and Rachel" Nikki said.  
"Uh, yes. That **_**is **_**our names" I pointed out.  
"You know, you guys walk around here like you own the place!" Brie added,  
"Honey, we **_**do **_**own this place!"  
"How?"  
"Lets just say, we could kick your asses right here, right now." Rachel told them.  
"I'd rather not" They said walking away.  
"Ugh, stupid whores!" I mumbled.  
"Damn right" Rachel agreed.**

"Kay, I'm going to see Vince, see you later Rach!" I told her before running off to Vinces office, but I accidently bumped into someone, "Oops, I'm so sorry"  
"Don't worry about it" _I knew that voice. That horrible voice.._  
I looked up, "Ugh, maybe I'm not sorry!"  
"Look, can't we just talk? I miss you." He said.  
"NO! We can't!"  
"Why? I didn't know what I was doing.."  
"It's not the fact you done it. Well, it is. But you done it on my birthday! At my party! IN MY BEDROOM!" I yelled. "..I thought you _actually _liked me" I huffed.  
"I do. Really, I still do. PLEASE give me one more chance?" He was almost begging.  
"Randy.."  
"Please?"

Tears fell from my eyes, "Randy.. not now, okay? Just leave me alone now.."  
"Okay. But please, just think about it Nat. I love you"  
He said before walking away.  
He loves me? He's never told me that before. Even when we were dating..  
Should I give him another chance?  
I knocked on Vince's door, then stopped.  
"Come in" He shouted.  
My mind was hesitating on whether to go and cancel the storyline. I stood there, not knowing what to do.  
..


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of Vince's office and sighed. I can't believe I just told him _not _to cancel the Storyline with me and Randy. My mind was yelling at me, telling to go back in there right now and cancel the damn thing. But my heart is telling that I done the right thing, and I should give Randy a second chance, but if he screws up again theres no more. Should I listen to my head or my heart? If I follow my heart, I don't want it to get broken. But something is telling me that it wont, that Randy really means he won't hurt me again. I mean, he said he loved me. He has never ever told me that before, not even when we _were _dating. I sighed,  
"What should I do?" I asked myself.

"Nat, you haven't said anything in a whole hour! Whats wrong?" Rachel asked me.  
"I don't know what to do anymore" I mumbled  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"With Randy.."  
"I thought you cut the storyline?"  
"I was going too. Until I bumped into him in the corridor and he looked really upset, and he was practically begging me for another chance, then he.. told me loved me" I put my head down.  
"He loves you?" She asked, shocked. I nodded,  
"He's never said that before.. Not even when we were dating!"  
"Well, you should do what your heart wants. I'll still be mad at him for what he done to you, but, its your choice" She smiled.  
"Thanks Rach. You are one of the best, best friends ever!" I giggled, "I don't even think that made sense, but you know what I mean!" I hugged her,  
"Yeah. So what are you going to do?"  
I sighed, "I guess, I'll give him _one more _chance. But only one! If he screws this up again, he's gone. For good." I pointed out.  
"Yeah! If he does it again, I _wont _let you go back to him!" She told me, I laughed  
"Got it!"  
Before we knew it, it was the end of the show and we all went back to the hotel. I was getting changed into my PJ's when I heard my mobile ring,  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey.. It's me" I heard Randys voice.  
"Oh. Hi"  
"Um, is it alright if I come over? I need to talk to you" He asked  
"Sure. I need to talk to you too anyway! See you soon"  
We both hung up. I quickly changed into my PJ's before he came.  
I heard a knock on the door,  
"Come in!" I yelled.  
"Hey" Randy said. I turned around ,  
"Hey. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked  
"Well, I went to see Vince today to ask what was going to happen with the storyline cause Ted told me you wanted to cut it. But when I went to see Vince, he told me you changed your mind... Why? I thought you didn't want to do it anymore?" He asked.  
"Um, I did want to cut the storyline. And I was going to, until I bumped into you.. and I saw how upset you looked and then you..told me you.." He cut me off,  
"Loved you?" He walked closer to me.  
I nodded, "Yeah"  
"You didn't cut the storyline because I told you I loved you?" He smiled.  
"Yes.. you never told me that before, so I didn't think you actually loved me."  
"Of course I do, Nat. Even if you don't love me.." He mumbled the last part.  
"Who said I didn't love you?" I asked.  
He smiled, "You love me?" I nodded and then he kissed me.  
"So, um what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.  
"I actually wanted to tell you, I was going to give you a second chance!" I smiled, as did he.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. But if you do anything like that again, then theres no more!" I stated.  
He hugged me, "I promise I won't do it _ever _again"  
"Good! Then we wont have any problems" I smiled.

Well, now we are back in the US! And tonight, we are in Missouri! Yep, Randy's hometown.  
The UK tour was so much fun, I can't wait to go back again next April!  
"So, you gave him another chance?" Rachel asked me.  
"Yeah. But this is his last!" I stated.  
"Yes it is! I still wanna kick his ass for kissing Kelly" She laughed.  
"Theres still a part of me that wants to aswell!" I laughed.  
I heard someones stupid giggle from behind me, I turned around and saw Kelly talking to Randy. They were only talking so I didn't do anything, although the rage inside me grew. I wanted to slap her, kick her, punch her, for kissing Randy! Even the thought of it made me want to cry, but I didn't. I wasn't going to show her that side of me. He walked away from her and walked over to me,  
"Hey Babe" He smiled, kissing my cheek.  
"Hi" I half smiled.  
"Whats up?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing" I said trying to walk away.  
"It's because Kelly was talking to me isn't it?"  
I sighed, "Yeah.."  
"Nat, we were only talking. I'm not going to do that again, I promise"  
"Okay. I just can't help but think about it whenever I see her.."  
"Please, try not to. It makes me feel bad.."  
"I'll try"

**{Later that night}**  
**(Randys POV)**  
"Hey Cody, you ready for our match?" Ted asked Cody.  
"Yeah!" He replied.  
"Good luck, Codes! I know your gonna win" Rachel smiled, kissing his cheek,  
Ted cleared his throat, "I'm in that match too.." He said pointing to his cheek,  
"Oh, yeah! Good luck" She said hugging Cody and walking off to get Nat.  
Cody laughed, "Dude, she's my girl!" He pushed his arm.  
I just sat there really quiet.  
"Randy? Dude, whats wrong with you?" Ted asked.  
"Nothing"  
"Didn't you get Natalie back?" Cody asked  
"Yeah, but she wont let the Kelly thing go!" I moaned.  
"Randy, shes a girl! She will go on about it for ages" Ted told me,  
"Yeah, plus you hurt her pretty bad, dude!" Cody said, whilst Ted smacked his arm, "Hey! What was that for?" He yelled, Ted just glared at him,  
"I know I did, but I thought she forgave me" I sighed,  
"Yeah, but just give her time! Anyway our match is next, see you later Randy!" Ted said before leaving with Cody.

**(Natalies POV)**  
"He said I won't let the Kelly thing go!" I shouted.  
"Yeah. I heard him say to Cody and Ted" Rachel told me,  
"Obviously I'm annoyed about it! He kissed that bitch when he was dating _me_! Does he think I can just forget about it so quickly?"  
"Nat, he's a guy, he doesn't know how hard it is for us!" She said.  
"I know. Well, maybe if he is so annoyed with me, maybe he should just be with Kelly!" I yelled. Rachel just looked at me,  
"Remember, you said this was the last time. Think about it, Nat" She told me.  
I huffed and sat down.  
Guys can be so annoying sometimes! It isn't that easy to just let that go!  
Now I'm back where I started, do I talk to him about it? Or not?  
I don't know anymore!


	10. Chapter 10

This past week has been pretty weird. Randy and I haven't spoke all week. He isn't answering my calls, he isn't replying to my text messages. I don't know whats wrong? All I want to do is talk about things before we go fighting again and thats it! I promised myself I wouldn't give him any other chances and when you make a promise to yourself, you gotta keep it. Well, thats what I think. I also feel like if we _do _fight again and break up, he will get with Kelly, and I just couldn't look at those two together.. ever!  
"Maybe his phone broke or something?" Cody suggested.  
"No. He's just being a total jackass!" Rachel told him.  
"I only want to talk to him.. I don't know what I have done wrong" I sighed,  
"Aw, Nat you haven't done anything wrong!" Rachel said, hugging me.  
"I know, thats why I'm confused!"  
"If I see him tonight I'm going to-" Cody cut her off,  
"Chase him around with a plastic fork?" He glared, remembering what happend at the party,  
"Well, I was gonna say kick his ass, but the plastic fork sounds good, Codes!" She laughed and hugged him.  
"You guys are so cute! I wish I had what you had.." I sighed.  
"Aw, you would have it if Randy wasnt such an ignorant asshole!" Rachel told me. I giggled,  
"You think?" I asked,  
"Yeah!"  
"Do you think I should go look for him?" I asked,  
"Why are you still here?" Cody laughed.  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
"Yes! Go get him!" Rachel told me.  
I laughed and walked out the locker room to go find Randy, I went to his locker room, but he wasn't there.  
"Hey John, have you seen Randy?" I asked,  
"Woah! Thats freaky" He said,  
"What is?" I asked, confused.

"Randy just asked me the same thing about you!" He laughed,  
"Haha. Where is he?"  
"He said he was going to the divas locker room to look for you because I assumed thats where you'd be!"  
"Okay, thanks John" I said before running off to the divas locker room. I saw Randy walking towards it,  
"Randy!" I shouted, he turned around,  
"There you are! Ive been looking everywhere for you!" He hugged me,  
"Same"  
"Ive missed you. Where have you been all week?" He asked,  
"Me? I have been calling and texting you constantly and you haven't replied once!" I told him,  
"Oh. I got a new phone, I kinda broke my last one.." He laughed a bit,  
"How?"  
"Threw it off a wall." I laughed,  
"You are crazy, Randy!" **  
**He laughed, "I thought I text you with my new number, obviously I didn't. Sorry babe" He said.  
"It's okay" I smiled.  
"So, why have you been looking for me so much this week?" He asked,  
"Um, well, I just wanted to talk to you about something"  
"About what?" He asked, concerned.  
"No, its not really anything to worry about. It was just to say that I know your annoyed that I still get upset about the Kelly thing, but you need to know that it's not that easy to get over, Randy. We were dating and you were kissing her. I hopefully will forget about it one day, but not yet. I won't say anything about it, and I will try and hide my anger when I see her.. for you"  
"Yeah, you should probably hide your anger, she could have no career soon if you didn't!" He laughed,  
"Yeah. Well, she touches my guy again and she _wont _have a career!" I pointed out.  
He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Your mad, babe. And I understand that its hard to forgive and forget so easily, and I'm sorry for being a jerk about it." He smiled,  
"Thanks for understanding, Randy" I hugged him.

Later that night we were all just hanging out, Ted, Cody, Rachel, Randy and me. It was awesome!  
"Finally, everything is going good!" Cody said.  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ted asked,  
"Well, they two aren't fighting anymore!" He pointed to me and Randy. I threw a pillow at him and laughed "Whats with everyone hitting me when I say something!" He yelled.  
"I just wanted to do it" I smiled innocently.  
"So, when do you guys _actually _start on-screen dating?" Cody asked,  
"Uh, Codes?" Rachel said,  
"Yep?"  
"It started about two weeks ago!" She giggled.  
"Oh yeah!" He smiled.  
"The only thing that sucks is that just before Wrestlemania, Legacy breaks up!" Ted whined,  
"I know, it sucks!" I said.  
"Know what sucks?" Rachel said,  
"What?" I asked,  
"I'm not even fucking in Legacy!"  
"Aww, I'll ask Vince if we can have you in with us, babe" Cody told her,  
"Really? Yay! Cody Rhodes, I love you!" She hugged him,  
"Ahh. You hear that? She loves me" He smiled, smugly.  
I laughed, "You guys have got to be the cutest ever!"  
"Thanks" They said at the same time.  
"So, because you love me?" Cody asked, "Does this mean no more chasing me?"  
Rachel giggled, "I suppose!"  
"Woo!" He shouted.  
I have the best friends ever!  
I guess Cody was right. Finally, things are starting to go right!


	11. Chapter 11

Damn you Cody for jinxing the whole '_things going good_' thing! Your probably wondering why I'm so annoyed? Randy and I had a pretty big fight today. He got mad at me because I'm still upset about the Kelly thing! I thought he understood? Obviously not!

-**flashback**-  
I was sitting on one of the big production boxes in the hallway, texting Rachel.  
I then heard that all familar horrible giggle that makes me want to punch her straight in the face. I looked up and saw Kelly _flirting _with Randy! You would think after the shit she has already caused between me and him, she would piss off and leave us alone. We were happy until she tried to ruin it! Now the bitch is doing it again. I told Randy I'd try and _not _get annoyed when I see her, but when she is with him, I can't even try! I glared at her from where I was sitting. I watched as she ran her hand up and down his arm and made eye contact with him. Staying like that for at least two minutes. I clenched my fists and punched the wall beside me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't do that, cause it hurt! I looked at them again and they hugged before she eventually walked away. Randy turned around and saw me, he smiled at me and walked over.  
"Hey babe" He said kissing my cheek.  
"Hi" I mumbled, not lifting my head up from my mobile.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I mumbled again. Still leaving my head down, he sighed.  
"Look, if this is about me talking to Kelly then I don't want to hear about it!" He yelled. I lifted my head.  
"Randy, you can't expect me _not _to get mad when I see her with you!" I shouted.  
"Why can't you get over it already? It was almost two months ago, Nat!"  
"Ive told you this before, it isn't that easy to get over!" I shouted back.  
"We are just friends! Sometimes I think your jealous because I can't go _one _day with you, and we're not arguing about something! You can't let things go!" He yelled. "Sometimes I wonder if I actually _do _love you.." I just sat there, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I blinked them away,  
"Well if you don't love me then why are you still with me? Why don't you go with that whore, like you did when you cheated on me!" I shouted before running off.  
I heard him shout my name but I didn't turn back, I stopped half way and slid down the wall crying. I didn't realise it hurt _this much_ when someone you love, tells you they don't love you anymore. Especially for someone like Kelly Kelly.  
Dumb whore.  
-**end of flashback**-

"I can't believe he said he didn't love you anymore!" Rachel said.  
"I know.. Please let me kill Kelly!" I groaned,  
"As much as we know you want too, I don't think we can let ya!" Ted laughed.  
"Urgh. Fuck her. This has been her plan all along.." I said.  
"What has?" Cody asked,  
"To split up me and Randy!"  
"She's jealous cause she never had what you and Randy had!" Ted told me.  
"And she obviously never will. Dude, have you _seen _her?" Rachel asked  
"As a matter of fact, Rach, I have seen her!" He said sarcastically.  
"I want to kick her ass!" I yelled.  
"Don't we all? She's a waste of space around here!" Rachel said.  
I nodded, "Damn right!"

That night I went out to try and take my mind off Randy. No one went with me, I just went by myself. I ended up getting rather drunk and doing something pretty bad. Lets just say, Randy is going to see how I feel about Kelly when he finds out. I know somehow he is going to find out. Your wondering what I done? I slept with John. Yep, Randy's best friend, John.  
I'll admit, I totally didn't mean it. I was drunk, drunken mistake?  
But, a huge part of me didn't regret it. It was telling me that I got my revenge on Randy for cheating on me with that bitch. I know when he finds out, he's gonna blow, but I don't care.  
He hurt me and really didn't give a damn.  
Now he will know how it feels to be me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I woke up and rolled over, expecting to snuggle into Randy,  
"Your awake" I heard a voice that certainly wasn't Randys. I quickly sat up and looked at him,  
"Oh my god.. Please tell me we didn't.." Was all I said, John smirked and nodded,  
"Oooh yeah we did"  
I put my head in my hands. What have I done? I am such a _whore.  
_I can't even remember last night.. Well, one thing I'm certain of is that I was drunk. I wouldn't have slept with John if I wasn't. Yeah so me and Randy argue alot, and yes, he did kiss Kelly, but I wouldn't do that. I'm not that type of person.. I hope.  
I got up and got dressed.  
"Where you going?" John asked.  
"Away from you!" I snapped,  
"Is this about Randy?" He asked, I looked at him with an _'are you serious?'_ look on my face,  
"Obviously it's about Randy! I love him.." I told him,  
"That's not what you said last night." He laughed, I walked infront of him and slapped him before storming out of his hotel room to find Rachel. I finally found her, and asked her if anything happened between me and Randy last night.. because I only drink when I'm really upset about something, well on my _own.  
_"You don't remember anything about last night?" Rachel asked me, kind of shocked.  
"Um, no.." I replied, her eyes widened  
"Natalie, did you go out yourself and get drunk, again?" She yelled,  
"Whaat! No way.." I said, putting my head down.  
"Nat! I can't believe you done that again. You know what happened last time you done that!" She told me.  
"I know.." I said.  
Last time I done this was about four years ago. It was when my dad started being a total asshole. I was out with my friends one night, and having such a laugh. I didn't get home until 12, but normally dad didn't bother. But that night when I got back, he was waiting for me. Waiting to yell at me, and hit me. He was drunk. He never _ever_ drank, which was why I was confused. He always told me to stay away from alcohol, and never drink because it was bad for me. Yet, this night when I get home, he is completely out his face. He shouted stuff to me I would have never imagined he would say to me. I argued back, until he finally had enough and threw his empty beer bottle straight at me. I managed to dodge it, but I ran out my house and went anywhere. The first place I found was this bar. Everyone said it was were all the 'creeps' go, but I didn't care. My life already sucked, so I went in. The night ended very badly for me. I got _so_ drunk, I ended up going somewhere in town with this random guy, I thought he was alright, until he tried to kill me. I was drunk, but I managed to run as fast as I could away from him. The next morning I woke up in my uncle Shawns house. He said he found me curled up at his front gate. Man, was I lucky to have Shawn that night.  
Even the thought of it made me want to cry.

And thinking that I done that again last night, but _slept_ with my boyfriends best friend, makes me such a horrible person. I will never be able to forgive myself for this.  
"Well, since you can't remember! You and Randy had an arguement last night, because you got annoyed about the Kelly thing again and he took it pretty bad. You stormed out on him and then you went off, got drunk, and screwed John!" Rachel said.  
"We had a fight over that again? And would ya stop talking about John!" I yelled.  
"Yeah, you did. Okay, fine. I'll stop" She told me.  
"Wow. Have I ever told you how much I _hate_ Kelly?" I asked,  
"You may have mentioned it"  
I giggled a little, then I heard my mobile ring,  
"Hello?" I answered,  
"I heard what happened last night!" I heard him shouting, I just went blank..  
"I-I-I don't know what your talking about.." I replied,  
"John told me you slept with him, Natalie!" Randy yelled,  
"Randy I-" He cut me off,  
"Is it true?" He asked, I sighed  
"Yes. It's true, I slept with him last night, Randy. I'm sorry.."


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes. It's true, I slept with him last night, Randy. I'm sorry.." I sighed,  
"Why Nat?" Randy asked,  
"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing" I admitted,  
"Why did you go out and get drunk on your own? Cause I sure as hell don't think Rachel, Cody or Ted would have let you do that!" He pointed out, which was true. They had no idea where I was going, therefore couldn't stop me.  
"It's a long story, Rand. I'm really sorry.." I told him, I heard him sigh  
"Just promise me something?" He asked,  
"Anything.."  
"Don't do it again?"  
"Promise" I said,  
"Good. Oh, and I'm sorry for how I acted with you yesterday.. I was a jerk and I do love you.. I shouldn't have said that I didn't" He said,  
"It's okay, Randy. I love you too" I smiled to myself and looked over at Rachel who was smiling too,  
"Right, well I gotta go. I'll see you later for RAW" He told me,  
"Okay, see you later!" I said before hanging up.  
"Aww, you guys sorted things out!" Rachel yelled, I giggled  
"Yeah. If I'm ever close to doing that again, you have gotta stop me!" I told her,  
"Dude, you'll never ever be doing that again as long as I'm around!"

Later that night, I went to RAW with Rachel. I was really happy tonight. I guess its because Randy and me sorted things out between us. As long as that fake bitch, Kelly, doesn't get involved in Randy again, then I'm cool. Downside is, I still gotta see her everyday at work! I met with Vince earlier this week to discuss a new storyline, I almost freaked when he told me. Well, currently Rachel and me are feuding with The Bella Twins, really because Vince wants to give them 'the push they deserve'. Anyway, we have to feud with them for another two weeks, until Rachel beats Nikki and ends up injuring her. Obviously, Brie gets all scared without her backup twin, and stays out as long as Nikki is out. Rachel and I have then got to go out to the ring the following week and demand we get more respect in the company and that we deserve better competition. Then, Kelly Kelly and Eve are supposed to come out and challenge us. HA! The both of them _actually _gave Vince the storyline idea. They clearly do not understand what they are getting themselves into. It's simply just a plus side for me to take all my anger out on Kelly, that Ive been trying to hold back. But, if its in the script, Randy can't stop me. So, this should be alot of fun for me and Rachel, but not so much for Kelly and Eve.

Rachel and me went to the divas locker room, only to find Kelly Kelly and Eve. Urgh. They were sitting in the far right corner from the door, giggling and putting make up on. Like they aren't already _fake _enough!  
"Oh my god, Eve! NO WAY!" Kelly giggled her annoying squeaky laugh,  
I rolled my eyes, "Uh, yes way, Kels! I sooo told you!" Eve said whilst putting horrible bright pink blusher on her cheeks.  
"Like, oh my god, Nat! Did you know that Kelly and Eve are total skanks?" Rachel mocked,  
"Oh my gosh, no way, Rach!" I replied, we heard them huff and whisper to eachother.  
I laughed and got changed into my ring gear.

It was almost time for my match against Tamina, that chick scares me! I walked to the curtain and waited for Tamina to make her entrance before I went out,  
"Your gonna kick her ass, Nat!" Rachel told me, I laughed  
"Hell yeah! Although, she is a little scary"  
She laughed, "Yeah, but you can still kick her ass, right?"  
"Yep! And I'm going too!" I told her, we laughed.  
Soon, **Emergency by Paramore**, played through out the arena and I ran down the ramp, slapping the hands of the fans on the way. I met Tamina in the ring, she glared at me. Trust her to bring Jimmy and Jey down to ringside! Gosh, this isn't getting any better for me. Oh well, I'll still kick her ass!  
I was currently winning, I had her in a headlock but she managed to get out of it. She struggled, trying to catch a breath. Once she stood up, I ran at her with a clothes line. Just as I was about to go for my finishing move, I felt my hair being pulled back,  
"OW!" I yelled, I was then held back by Jimmy and Jey, whilst Tamina rammed a steel chair into my ribcage. I screamed in pain, until I was let go and heard the crowd go mad.  
I looked up and saw Randy, Cody, Ted and Rachel attacking The Uso's and Tamina. They ran out of the ring and stumbled up the ramp, whilst Cody, Ted and Rachel yelled at them, Randy came over to make sure I was alright,  
"You okay?" He asked, I nodded  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, getting up.  
"Hey, Natalie! Up here!" I heard all to familiar voice shout my name, I looked up at the titantron and saw _him. _What the hell is he doing here? He could tell I was confused,  
"Miss me? Just wanted to let you know, you'll be seeing alot of me around.." He said before the screen went black. Randy, Cody and Ted looked at me funny. But, Rachel knew what was going on. I ran out the ring and backstage, trying to find him. I finally found him talking to another three guys who are not supposed to be here.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, walking up to him, he turned around,  
"Well, there you are" He said,  
"Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again.." I told him,  
"Well, Ive been seeing you with Orton.. I'll admit it, Nat. I'm jealous, because I still have feelings for you.." He said, I gasped.  
"You what?" I almost whispered,  
"I love you, Natalie. I always have.."  
"N-No! You can't just come in here and do this to me!" I yelled,  
"Just think about it.." He said before walking off with Alex, Chris and Daniels.  
Oh, your probably wondering who that was?

AJ Styles, from TNA. Wondering how I know him? Angelina Love is my cousin, I used to visit her often. She introduced me to all her friends there, and I totally fell for AJ when I met him. We dated for about eight months, until I found out he cheated on me with Velvet Sky! I broke up with him and told him I never wanted to see him again. Now, he comes here and tells me that he loves me? He clearly sees that I love Randy.  
I don't still have feelings for AJ.. I don't think..


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since AJ told me he still loved me, I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't even act normal anymore! I'm afraid incase Randy finds out. He doesn't even know AJ and me dated in the first place. Also doesn't help that Randy despises AJ and everything about TNA! I thought I was over AJ.. I really did, now I don't think I am. When we split up, I was truely heartbroken. He was the first guy I actually loved and I thought he would be the one. The night I found out he had been cheating on me with Velvet, I freaked out. All my emotions took over, angry and sad. I told him I never wanted to see him again, and walked out. Four about two months after that, I never thought I'd get over him, ever. I would sit up in my room and cry. Then, when I came to visit WWE with Shawn, the people I met were all amazing and I slowly but surely got over him. The reason I hated Randy at first, was because he reminded me of AJ. He was this cocky, arrogant guy, but he was _gorgeous._ I didn't want to even think of going with anyone who reminded me in the slightest of AJ.. It would just bring back all the memories of him and I would end up being a total wreck all over again. Randy is one of the sweetest guys Ive ever met, but so was AJ.. URGH! I hate AJ for putting me in this difficult spot. Now I have to choose which guy! Yesterday if he had asked me, I would have straight up said Randy without any hesitation. But after one week of thinking about it, and thinking about the amazing times Ive had with AJ. If he asked me now, I simply couldn't answer. I was snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of my mobile ringing,  
"Hello?" I answered,  
"Hey! I haven't seen you all week, you weren't at RAW yesterday. Whats going on?" Rachel asked, I huffed. I haven't told her what AJ told me yet.  
"It's about AJ.." I told her, I heard her gasp a little  
"Oh no. What did he say?"  
"He said he.." I took a breath "He said he still loves me" I almost had to force the words out of my mouth.  
"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" She yelled,  
"Yes. Now I have no choose between him and Randy.." I sighed, falling back on my bed.  
"Dude, this is tough. Know your'e going to choose yet?" Rachel asked,  
"No. I love Randy, but.. after thinking about it; I think I still love AJ too" I admitted  
"Nat, I don't know about this. You know what happened when you guys dated" She warned me, I sighed  
"Yes, I know. I was a miserable wreck for two months! But, he seemed like he was truely sorry when he spoke to me last week.. Rach I don't know what to do!" I yelled, trying to fight back the tears that were about to stream down my face.  
"Just.. think about it, figure out who you really love and who you think will treat you right" She told me,  
"I guess.. Thanks Rach" I said, before hanging up.  
I let out a shaky sigh, trying to hold back tears and ran my hand through my hair.  
"You dated AJ Styles? No, you still _love _AJ Styles?" I heard a voice coming from the direction of the door, I opened my eyes and sat up and saw Randy standing at my room door,  
"Randy I can-" He cut me off,  
"You have to choose between us? Seriously, Nat?" He asked,  
I sighed, "Randy, you don't understand how hard this is for me" I put my head down  
"I don't see why you need to choose. Isn't it pretty obvious you want me?" He smirked, I glared at him,  
"Do you think all this is funny? It isn't funny for me! I have to choose between two guys who I love, knowing that _I'm _going to leave one of them either pissed off or heartbroken! You don't know how it feels, Randy!" I yelled, he was shocked.. he looked at me for a while before getting up and leaving without saying another word.

The next day Rachel called me to tell me that AJ and Randy had gotten into a fight down at the arena. I got there as fast as I could, probably just in time.  
"It's clear that she will be picking me, Styles! Don't get your hopes up!" Randy shouted,  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole to her? Let her fucking choose who she wants!" AJ yelled back. I sighed and ran over and stood in between them,  
"HEY! QUIT IT!" I yelled.  
I thought for a minute, and saw Rachel looking over at me. She never said anything, but it was almost as if she was saying "you need to choose someone before this gets out of hand".  
I sighed and put my head down. After thinking about it, I made my choice.  
"Guys, please stop this! I-I made my choice.." I told them, both their eyes were stuck on me, patiently waiting for an answer.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at them back and forth a few times. Thinking it over..I looked at Randy and I thought about how much I used to hate him, how I thought he was the biggest jerk ever and only cared about himself. I thought about how my friends made me realise that first impressions aren't always right and in this case, they weren't. When we got to know each other, he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. I thought about all the shit we'd been through and how we'd still managed to stay strong because we _love _each other. I looked at AJ and I thought about how madly in love I used to be with him. How we done everything together and were pretty much inseperable. But then I thought about all the endless crying after crying he put me through when he cheated and told me he hated me and never ever loved me. I didn't leave my house for months. I was a complete wreck.I looked away from both of them and put my head down. I tried to speak but nothing came out; I didn't have a clue what to say. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyes but I managed to blink a few back. Everytime I tried to speak, it was useless. I knew if I spoke, I'd break down in tears. I lifted my head and took a breath. I took one last look at the guys, Randy had a worried, upset and hurt look on his face, but AJ had this arrogant, cocky look on his. I shook my head and turned around to face the guy I had chosen. I didn't even say a word, just ran straight to him and wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears fall now. I heard him sigh in relief and he wrapped his arms around me too,  
"Shh, don't cry. I promise you made the right decision. I love you Natalie" He whispered, I pulled away from him and looked up at him,  
"I-I love you too, Randy. I know I made the right decision." I told him, as he wiped the tears falling down my face. I heard AJ clear his throat and I turned around,  
"Well, I'm not going to lie.. I wasn't expecting this at all.." He said,  
"Oh and you think I was expecting you to randomly come here and make me do this?" I yelled at him, and he just laughed harshly.  
"I just thought you would have chose me.."  
"Why the fuck would I do that? You have no idea how much pain you put me through when you cheated on me and said all that shit to me, AJ. I was a fucking wreck!" I told him,  
"But that was then and this is now.. Are you sure you made the right decision, Nat?"  
"Look Styles, I think you need to leave, okay? She chose me, get over it. Get out of here and take your fucking friends with you!" Randy told him sternly, as he moved in front of me. AJ just laughed again and got up in Randys face,  
"What if we don't leave, huh? What? Are _you _going to beat us up? Don't make me laugh, Orton" Ted & Cody stood at either side of Randy,  
"Get the fuck out of here, Styles.." Ted told him, "NOW!" He yelled. Daniels grabbed AJ's arm and told him just to leave. They eventually left and I sighed with relief. Rachel came up and hugged me,  
"I'm glad you chose Randy. One reason being, if you had chose AJ you would have went back to TNA and I wouldn't have a partner to kick ass with anymore and I'd never see you!" She told me, I giggled.  
"Yeah, that would have sucked. I'm glad I chose Randy and stayed here. I mean, it's practically my home! I used to visit with Shawn all the time and now I actually work here, my boyfriend works here and so do my best friends. I couldn't possibly leave!" I told her.

The next few weeks were quite insane. AJ wouldn't leave me the fuck alone & Randy kept warning him to back off. For some reason, AJ thinks that I'm going to change my mind & choose him. Well, I'm not! I'm happy here in the WWE and with Randy. It was a Sunday and we all had the day off. I haven't had a day off in a while, so it was good! I didn't have anything planned, but no doubt something would pop up. Until that happened, I just chilled out in my hotel room watching 'Avenged Sevenfold live in the LBC'. I could watch this over and over again, mainly 'cause of Zacky though! No denying he's fucking gorgeous. I heard a knock on the door and I couldn't be bothered getting off my ass so I shouted, "COME IN!". I heard the door open and then close, before I heard someone walking into my room. My eyes were still glued to the TV screen,  
"Randy not here?" I heard a voice ask and I froze. No, it better not be.. I slowly turned my head around to see him standing in the doorway smirking,  
"What the fuck do you want, AJ?" I asked,  
"I thought I made it clear that it's you."  
"Get out of here. I don't fucking want you! I don't like you, nor do I love you. Get over it!" I yelled. He just laughed and walked over to me, "AJ, I'm serious. Get. The fuck. Away. From. Me" I repeated. We both stood still, staring each other out, until I heard my phone beep. I quickly picked it up and read the text,  
_From; Randy._  
_-I'll be over to yours in a few mins :) see you soon! Love you xxxx_  
I smiled because I knew he was coming over and he would get AJ the hell outta here. Before I could even say anything else, AJ grabbed my phone out my hand and threw it to the other side of the room,  
"You're not Randys anymore, sweetheart. You're mine" He said, grabbing my wrist,  
"You're fucking mad! Get away from me.." I yelled. He just laughed and grabbed my shoulder, pushing down on my pressure point, "OW! Fuck sake!" I shouted in pain. I felt myself getting weaker and I could faintly hear the door to my hotel room being opened and closed and I think I heard Randys voice call my name. This just made AJ tighten his grip on me and I completely blacked out.


End file.
